


Surprise?

by Marrioan_Rose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at cooking, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Viktor just wanted the best for his yuuri, but created a mess instead, idk how to tag, yurio saves the day don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrioan_Rose/pseuds/Marrioan_Rose
Summary: As figure skating’s Living Legend and overall a well loved guy who has received many gifts over the years, Yuuri had come to believe that Viktor knew the basics of the dos and don’ts for giving even the simplest of gifts. Apparently that was not the case when Yuuri came into the kitchen and was met with the sight of a burning toaster and tomato sauce splattered all over the floor when Victor all but knew cooking was not his forte.~~~HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BOI YUURI <3





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a pin I saw on Pinterest :)
> 
> Not beta'd

Not a single day’s dull for Yuuri when he's with Viktor. He’s been living in St. Petersburg for a while now and yet Viktor still finds a way to surprise him at every possible moment. His surprises always left him speechless, whether it may be in a good way or bad. But out of all those jaw-dropping surprises, the one that stood out the most was the fact that Viktor Nikiforov was terrible at gift giving.

As figure skating’s Living Legend and overall a well loved guy who has received many gifts over the years, Yuuri had come to believe that Viktor knew the basics of the dos and don’ts for giving even the simplest of gifts. Apparently that was not the case when Yuuri came into the kitchen and was met with the sight of a burning toaster and tomato sauce splattered all over the floor when Victor all but knew cooking was not his forte.

* * *

_One hour earlier_

After a long harsh day of training in the rink, Viktor thought it would be a great idea to go on a date as a way of celebrating Yuuri’s birthday. Thus he had ordered Yuuri out of the apartment so that he could prepare for the night, and despite the fact that Yuuri knew nothing of Viktor’s plan, he did as he was told. As he walked along the streets of St. Petersburg at this very moment though, Yuuri started to wonder why exactly he followed Viktor’s words.

The cold winter breeze made him shiver despite wearing his warmest clothes and his cheeks to turn into a rosy colour. His hands felt numb where he held a single red rose he bought from the local flower shop nearby and his feet were freezing as soft powdery snow crunched beneath him. He wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch with a cup of tea and to be out of the cold.

On the other hand, Makkachin, who had decided to join Yuuri, trudged happily beside him, not seeming to care about the freezing temperature. She jumped from one place to another, making small clumps of snow cling to her fur.

As they slowly made their way back to the apartment, Yuuri’s mind wandered off to Viktor and what exactly he planned for that evening. Due to their busy schedules and hours of rigorous training, they barely had time for themselves. That's why Yuuri became very curious as to what Viktor had in store for him.

“I wonder what he’s up to,” Yuuri thought aloud, turning his head towards Makkachin. “What do you think, Makka? He says he’s going to surprise me. Do you think he’s finally going to do the dishes?” A smirk found its way unto Yuuri’s lips at the last statement. He would definitely be surprised when the day comes where Viktor would actually do the dishes without having to be forced into doing it. Makkachin barked, looking up at Yuuri with big round eyes as if trying to convey a silent message saying that that day would never come.

After a few more minutes of walking, they finally reached the front steps of the apartment. Yuuri went to grab the keys from his pocket when the door suddenly swung wide open and in front of him stood a man with short silver hair and a heart shaped smile plastered on his face.

“Yuuri! You're back!” Viktor wasted no time and latched onto Yuuri, his arms going around his neck and bringing him in a crushing hug. Yuuri yelped, falling a bit back at Viktor’s weight being crushed against him.

“Vi-Viktor, what are you doing out here?” he managed to stutter out, trying to keep him and Viktor from falling to the ground.

“I saw you and Makkachin from the window when I was in the kitchen and thought of welcoming you back,” Viktor said, untangling his arms from Yuuri and stepping sideways to let him and Makkachin in.

“The kitchen? Why were you in the kitchen?” Yuuri asked as he shrugged off his coat and Viktor closed the door behind them.

Viktor only winked at him, saying, “You'll know why in a little while,” leaving him a bit perplexed.

Makkachin bounded toward the kitchen, most likely in search of some food and water, leaving Viktor and Yuuri by themselves at the entrance of the apartment. Viktor’s eyes strayed down to something red in Yuuri’s hand. “Ooh, what do you have there?”

“Hm?”  
Yuuri looked down at his hand to see the rose he bought covered in flecks of snow. He almost forgot about it when Viktor tackled him, and now a slight blush spread across his cheeks as he lifted his hand to present it to Viktor. “Oh, this? I went to the flower shop down the street and bought you this rose since I had nothing else to do outside.”

“Aw Yuuri, you’re so sweet! Thank you!” Viktor cooed, accepting the rose and placing a chaste kiss on Yuuri’s cheek, making a small smile appear on his face. “Anything for you,” he said,  “So, are you finished yet? Can I finally know what it is you’re doing?”

He was getting tired of waiting for Viktor to finish whatever it is he has planned and his curiosity was only getting bigger by the minute. It must have shown too because Viktor only smiled at him. “Not quite yet! Patience is the key, _dorogoy.”_

Yuuri sighed, “Alright, whatever you say.” He kicked off his shoes and headed toward the kitchen thinking about having something warm to drink after being outside for so long. As he turned the corner to enter the kitchen however, he heard Viktor shout from behind.

“Wait!” Yuuri jumped in surprise.

“What is it?” he asks, turning around to face Viktor. He was just a few feet behind him, his eyes cast downward and his hand rubbing the back of his neck as if he were anxious of something. “N-Nothing, it’s just— don’t go into the kitchen.”

Yuuri’s eyes narrow in confusion. “Why? Viktor, what are you up to?” he was getting more and more suspicious as each minute passed by. He had a bad feeling about this if it had something to do with Viktor being in the kitchen. He could easily make a mess in there if he wanted to and Yuuri didn't want to find out why Viktor didn't want him in the kitchen if that was the case.

“Nothing bad if that’s what you're asking,” was Viktor’s response as he lifts his eyes up to look at Yuuri. “Just. . . don't go into the kitchen, please?” he was looking at Yuuri with bright blue eyes, pleading him not to go any further.

With an exasperated sigh, Yuuri turned around and headed toward the living room instead. “Okay, okay, just finish whatever it is you're doing in there already. I'll be in the living room if ever you need me.”

Viktor let out a breath and his shoulders visibly sagged in relief—by now Yuuri was sure he was hiding something from him—“Don't worry,” Viktor said with his heart shaped smile, “I won't take long now.” He then promptly scurried back into the kitchen, leaving Yuuri to his own devices.

He padded his way to the living and plopped down unto the couch with a huff. He reached over the coffee table and grabbed the nearest book he could reach and set a blanket on top of his lap. He figured that if he were to wait for Viktor, he might as well do something to kill the time.

As he flipped through the pages of the book, Makkachin came in and leapt on top of his legs. Yuuri stretched out his free hand to rub at Makkachin’s ears as he cradled the book in the other. It was a comfortable position and Yuuri would have loved to stay like this for the rest of the night if he didn’t have other plans. He just hoped that Viktor wouldn’t take too long.

* * *

In the kitchen, Viktor didn’t know whether to feel relieved or panicked. Relieved, because Yuuri didn't go into the kitchen and panicked because, well, the kitchen was already a mess when he hasn't even started the surprise yet.

He had planned on cooking them both dinner with an easy recipe he was sure that not even _he_ could screw up. Just spaghetti with meatballs and some garlic bread on the side. Simple and easy. At first, he had wanted to make Katsudon for this special day but the dish was too complicated for him to make. As an alternative, he had chosen to cook spaghetti instead as it was an easy dish. Or so that's what he thought.

Pots, pans, bowls, and plates were now strewn all over the place from Viktor’s frantic search for the perfect place to cook the spaghetti and meatballs. Packets of tomato sauce and paste lay all around the counter top and vegetables surrounded the chopping board, ready to be cut. If he wanted anything to be cleaned up by now, he better start cooking.

He grabbed the largest pot he could find from the mess and placed it on the first burner of the stove. He then poured water into the pot until it was filled to the brim, and placed a handful of spaghetti noodles in it. He didn't know exactly how much he needed so he hoped that the handful placed in was good enough for both of them. He set the fire up to high and went off to cut the vegetables he'll need for the sauce, leaving the noodles to cook for a while.

By the chopping board, he had set aside some potatoes, garlic, onions, carrots, mushrooms, and some lettuce. When Viktor was staring into the refrigerator, he had just grabbed all the vegetables he could see, but now as he scanned through them once more, he realized he wouldn't need most of them.

Taking an onion from the pile of vegetables, Viktor started to cut through its many layers, trying to mince it evenly when it dawned to him.

He forgot to peel off the skin.

“Great,” Viktor muttered under his breath. He just complicated things. He let out a grunt of irritation as he gingerly picked the skin out while trying to salvage what he thought was edible. It took him some time but he was eventually able to mince the rest of the onion without any trouble.

The garlic was a the next and last thing he needed to cut and not wanting to repeat the same mistake again, Victor made sure to peel off the skin before cutting.

Except peeling garlic skin proved to be harder than peeling onion skin.

Viktor knew there was a certain technique people used with their knives in order to get rid of the skin easily, but he didn't know exactly how they do it, so he was left with one other option if he didn't want to waste time and use his bare hands.

Quickly grabbing the mallet from a nearby drawer, Victor picked a few cloves from the  
garlic and prepared himself.

Yuuri had told him he preferred knocking gently on the cloves with a mallet than using a knife, saying he found it easier, and for Viktor’s case, the easier the better.

He's never actually seen Yuuri doing it but if he said it was the easiest way for him, he might as well give it a try. So he laid the cloves on the chopping board, brought the mallet up, and—

_WHAM!_

Whacking the mallet just a _little bit_ too hard, Viktor sent the cloves flying all over the place while one lay very smashed but surprisingly still on the cutting board.

Viktor blinked in surprise. This was not easy _at all._ How on earth does Yuuri do it in order for it to be easy? Why on earth was cooking not easy? Can’t he just do something right in the kitchen for once? Viktor sighed in frustration as he picked up the cloves from the countertop and floor and thought he’ll just have to do it by hand.

He got one clove and proceeded to pick on its tough skin. It was hard but at least he could take it off without any hassle this way.

It took a while, but he was able to peel off the skin from all of the cloves and cut it without any more problems.

Viktor smiled triumphantly at his success. Now he can place it in the tomato sauce and then the sauce for the spaghetti would be complete.

He grabbed a bowl and the packets of tomato sauce and paste and set it in front of him. He debated whether he had to use the sauce or the paste to make the spaghetti sauce then thought; _why don’t I use both? I mean, no harm could be done right? They’re both products of tomatoes anyway and the more variety the better, right?_  So he ripped open a packet of tomato sauce and proceeded to pour it in, then got a packet of tomato paste and poured it in as well.

He then placed the chopped onions and garlic, free from any skin, into the bowl. Adding a bit of pepper to put some spice into it, Viktor slowly began to mix the contents together until he was sure the whole thing was mixed evenly.

Now that the sauce was made, all he needed to do now was find a way to cook it quickly. There was only one burner left unoccupied on their stove and he needed that to cook the meatballs, so he searched for an alternative to cook the sauce in. His eyes roamed the whole kitchen until he spotted the microwave sitting at the corner side of the kitchen.

Perfect.

With one long stride, Viktor carried the bowl of sauce to the microwave and popped it in. He closed the door and pressed the buttons at the side. Five minutes should be enough, he thought as he pressed the start button, making the microwave buzz to life.

Viktor let out a sigh of relief as he stepped back from the microwave. The worst should be over by now since all that was left to do was toast some garlic bread in the toaster and heat up the already pre-made meatballs.

That should be easy enough for him to do without trouble. Yes. He could do this without any more problems.

* * *

Everything was going to hell.

He had put the meatballs in the pan when the pot of noodles beside it started to overflow with bubbles forming on the rim of the pot.

Viktor started to panic upon seeing the water spill unto the burner and he tried to make it stop by setting the fire to the lowest intensity possible. The water continued to spill, but it wasn’t as much as before so Viktor took it as a good sign. That should have been the only problem, but it seems like the universe was against him today and everything just started spiraling downwards from there.

Viktor then heard a pop from inside the microwave where he had placed the sauce in. He knew he had to see if the sauce was okay but he was very reluctant for some reason. He slowly inched his way to the microwave and all while holding in his breath, he popped the microwave door open. Viktor’s eyes widened as he saw the inside.

It was a complete mess.

He could no longer see the inside of the microwave as it was all covered with the tomato sauce now. “Блядь,” Viktor muttered unintelligently, as he grabbed a nearby towel and started to wipe away the sauce. He couldn't believe his luck. All he wanted to do was give Yuuri the best surprise yet, instead he just wrecked their whole kitchen. Yuuri was not going to be happy if he saw this mess.

Viktor was too busy wiping the microwave clean that it was too late by the time he saw the next big disaster. He reached out to get the bowl out of the microwave when he heard a burst behind him. Shocked by the sudden sound, he turned around quickly and his whole body went rigid. His grip on the bowl loosened, sending it crashing down to the floor, but that was the least of his worries right now. His face contorted to a look of horror as he let the next word slip out of his mouth.

_“Блядь. . ."_

* * *

Thirty minutes have past since Viktor left to the kitchen.

Yuuri was still sprawled on the couch, going through his book without actually reading it, and Makkachin sound asleep by his feet. His eyes roamed through the pages when he heard a loud crash followed by muffled curses in Russian coming from the kitchen.

Not lifting his eyes from his book, Yuuri asks, “Viktor, are you alright in there? Do you need any help?”

“Everything’s fine! No need to come in here!” was the response he got. Not thinking much about it, Yuuri kept on reading without much concern, but what happens next is what catches his attention.

The smell of smoke started to seep into the living room and the shrill sound of the fire detector made Yuuri jump to his feet, knocking Makkachin off his lap in the process.

Worry began to cloud Yuuri’s mind as he bolted towards the kitchen. The thought of his Vitya in danger was enough to send his heart beating faster and his blood running cold. "Viktor?" Yuuri asks consciously as he reaches the entrance of the kitchen. "Is something burning?"

He takes a deep breath and slowly prepares himself to see the possible havoc waiting for him on the other side. However, no amount of courage could prepare him for what he was about to see. Yuuri freezes on the spot, eyes wide with shock at what a mess the kitchen was, but that was not what shocks him the most. What shocks him the most was the fact that Viktor was doing nothing at all to help the situation.

Viktor strode up to him with a  _smirk_ on his face as if everything was fine. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and pulled him close so that they were mere inches from each other. He leaned in close, his lips brushing against his ear as he uttered, "Just my desire for you, любовь моя."

There was a period of silence before Yuuri looked at Viktor with a disapproving look as he pried Viktor's hands away from him. "Viktor," Yuuri said slowly in a leveled voice, trying to keep as calm as he could. "The toaster is on fire."

Viktor gave him a weak smile before turning around and assessing the big chaos which he created. Sure enough, there was a small flame encapsulating the toaster, but that was not the only problem. Tomato sauce was splattered on the floor where the bowl Viktor was holding a few moments ago lay shattered in pieces and the meatballs were now burnt from being cooked for too long.

Viktor turned back to Yuuri, rubbing the back of his neck. He tried to look him in the eye but found himself shifting his gaze from Yuuri to the floor every once in a while instead, the fierce look in Yuuri's eyes too much for Viktor to handle.

"Surprise?" Viktor said in a small voice, attempting (and failing) to lighten the mood.

Yuuri so desperately wanted to facepalm at that moment but instead, he let out a deep sigh as he made his way towards the small fire extinguisher they kept underneath the sink in case of emergencies like this. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you inside the kitchen," he said as he sprayed the toaster, watching as the flames slowly died down to nothing.

He set the fire extinguisher down, looking to see if there was anything else in need of immediate help before turning off the fire detector. As he looked through the kitchen once more, he felt warm arms encircling him from behind. Viktor held Yuuri close to him as he laid his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, love," Viktor said softly, "I just wanted this day to be memorable."

Yuuri let out a long-suffering sigh but leaned into Viktor's touch anyways. "You did," he says with a small smile starting to form on his lips, "Just not in the way you intended it to be."

Viktor groaned as he buried his head deeper into Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri turned around in Viktor's arms so he could properly hold him, laying his head against his chest as they swayed ever so slightly. Yuuri had a brief thought that he could forgive Viktor for the mess if they could stay in this embrace for the rest of the night.

They stayed like that for just a few more minutes, basking in the feeling of being close together when the doorbell suddenly rang, followed by a series of banging on the door. "Oi, old man! Katsudon! Open up!" a muffled voice could be hear from the other side. Yuuri's head perked up at the sound, knowing who it was before they even opened the door. Viktor slowly unwrapped his arms from Yuuri, reluctant to let go but needed to open the door.

Yuuri followed Viktor as he walked up to the entrance of their apartment and swung the door open to reveal a blonde haired boy wearing his usual cat printed sweater. "Yurio," Viktor exclaimed happily, "What brings you here?"

"That's not my name," Yuri snapped back as he brushed pass Viktor and into the apartment. Viktor closed the door before the two adults followed Yuri back inside.

When Yuri passed by the kitchen however, he stopped to stare as his frown seemed to deepen. "What the hell happened in here? It looks like some tornado came in and wrecked the place," Yuri said as he took in the state of the messy kitchen. 

"Viktor tried to cook," Yuuri answered back.

At that, Yuri scoffed looking at him as if he lost his mind. "Worst thing that could ever happen. Don't trust that man in front of a toaster, much less a stove."

Behind him, Viktor let out a pout. "You wound me, Yurio."

"It seems like the truth though," Yuri said nodding his head towards the kitchen. He then walked over to the living room, plopping himself down on the couch while holding out a paper bag he had carried with him. "Anyways, this is for you, Katsudon. My grandfather made it and told me to come here to give it to you since it's your birthday."

Yuuri gently took the bag from Yuri and opened it up to reveal Katsudon pirozhki. "Oh," Yuuri says, a little speachless by the little gift given to him. "Thank you, Yurio."

Yurio waved his hand at him, looking as if he didn't care at all but Yuuri didn't miss the small smile that graced Yuri's face for a second.

Yuuri looked back down at the paper bag he was holding when an idea popped in his head "I know," Yuuri says, placing the bag on the coffee table.

"What is it, love?" Viktor says from beside him.

"Why don't we have this for tonight instead? There's quite a lot and we can watch a movie while we're at it," Yuuri says looking up at Viktor with bright brown eyes. Viktor smiled, looking at him with a pure look of love. "That's sounds like a great idea! Hold on, I'll just set up the TV," Viktor gives Yuuri a chaste kiss on the cheek before going in front of the TV.

On the couch, Yuri lets out a sound of disgust. "Just sit down already, pig."

Yuuri chuckles settling down beside Yuri while waiting for Viktor to finish prepping the TV. Once all of them were on the couch, Viktor snuggles against Yuuri leaning on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around him. "Happy birthday, любовь моя," Yuuri smiles, leaning into Viktor's touch once more. 

"Thank you."

"God, can you two just keep quiet already? The movie already started."

Yuuri coudn't help but let out a small laugh, feeling at home with these two Russians. This was just one of the many birthdays he will get to spend with them,and he couldn't be any happier. The disaster in the kitchen can wait a few more hours until they had to clean it up. Right now, all Yuuri wanted was to stay in this position for the rest of the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> дорогой - Dear/darling  
> любовь моя - My love  
> Блядь - Fuck
> 
> Ok that thing with the microwave actually happened to me when I was younger. I put a bowl of mac n cheese in the microwave for just one minute... I come back to see no mac n cheese left for me to eat but mac n cheese splattered all over the microwave. The room smelled like burnt cheese for the rest of the day.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this even though I feel like it's just nonsense :) and happy birthday to the best boy in the world! 
> 
> Kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated :) <3


End file.
